endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mama Cortica
Mama Cortica is a legendary Amazonian Manatee, found only in . She stands out from her fellow brethren, as she is larger than usual and colored dark grey, while also lacking the usual white chest patch. The title "Local Legend" can be obtained by discovering her. In-Game Description "This Amazon River manatee with unique markings is highly intelligent and good natured. She is rarely seen but there are many stories of her saving drowning children, stopping boats from capsizing or helping people in some way. This creature has earned the love and respect of the local people, who named her Mama Cortica." Goddess "The legend of a goddess named Mama Kola has been passed on in the Cortica River region since time immemorial. Kola is an ancient form of Cortica. A statue with the head of a woman and the body of a dolphin, known as the Cortica Mermaid, is a well-known symbol of the region's capital. She is said to be the mother of a great king who once ruled the area, and she watches over and protects her people." Location Mama Cortica can be found inhabiting the Queen's Lake area of the Cortica River Midstream once unlocked, making her the only legendary to be found on this map. However, she only appears when it is raining, though the time of day has no impact on her patrol. region of South America. People are saying they've seen something that looks like a sea monster. The number of people claiming to have witnessed this creature keeps increasing. Eyewitness accounts include: Witness A "So it was pitch black, OK? It had been raining all day, and the river was running fast. I saw this gigantic black THING swimming down the river!" Witness B "It was raining cats and dogs, and our boat was caught up in some river weeds, when suddenly this huge animal swam alongside the boat! It was terrifying!" Witness C "Well, we had been paddling in the river when it started raining really badly. I tripped and fell into the water, but then a soft animal pushed me to shore! I really want to thank it!" All we can establish from these fragmented witness reports is that the mysterious creature is and only comes out when it's . This journalist must confess that, as a mystery fanatic, I was very intrigued by this story. Anyone who reads this - please try to find the mysterious monster!" Jean-Eric says: "What do you think?" The player can answer either "It's just a story" or "I'm intrigued". If they say that they're intrigued, Jean-Eric will say: "I thought you would say that. There was something in the article that might give us a clue. All the witnesses describe it as when they sighted the monster. And all sightings were reported in the section. When you're ready, let's go to the !" When the player arrives in the Cortica River and heads to the Eastern side of the Western Sandbank - the open area with the group of spectacled caimans - Jean-Eric will come on over the radio: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. Looks like the rumored creature isn't anywhere around here… Maybe the rumors aren't true after all." The player pauses for a moment, then glances to the southern side of the Sandbank - towards Queen's Lake. Jean-Eric comments: "What's the matter? Is something wrong? '' ''Hmm… You felt something watching you? I couldn't see anything from the boat. It must be your imagination. '' ''Well, I guess we could search a little more." When the player heads to Queen's Lake and enters it to take a look around, Jean-Eric comments: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. The rumored creature can't be found here either. I suppose that it was just a rumor after all. You should return to the boat." The player turns around, and is met face-to-face with Mama Cortica herself. Jean-Eric says: "This must be why you felt you were being watched. It looks like this is the creature rumored to only . Now, that's a . It's ! They say she loves humans and saves people who get into trouble on the river. With so many selfish people in the world, you've got to admire this selfless animal." The player then earns the title " ". }} Behavior ﻿Mama Cortica swims around slowly, staying within the Queen's Lake with the group of regular Amazonian Manatees that live there. The player can unlock her trivia information by petting her. Notes * Mama Cortica's home location, Queen's Lake, might have been named for her, considering that she seems to be the 'queen' of all of the other manatees in the river. * Mama Cortica is one of only four legendaries in the game to not make consistent appearances after being discovered, the other three being the Golden Catfish, the Black Harbinger, and Snowball. Gallery Mama Cortica (Front).png Mama Cortica 2.png Mama Cortica 3.png Mama Cortica 4.png Mama Cortica 5.png Mama Cortica and Player.png|The player, face-to-face with Mama Cortica herself. R4e 03021.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Cortica River Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cortica River Creatures Category:Other Fauna Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Freshwater Life